


Actions speak louder than words

by Kayim



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: Raleigh thinks he must be hallucinating.





	Actions speak louder than words

Raleigh thinks he must be hallucinating. He heard Striker go down, and he knew what that meant. And yet here's Chuck standing in front of him, hands on his hips, as though ready for another round of bickering.

Raleigh wants to ask what happened, how he survived, but the words just don't come.

Instead, he steps closer, smiling slightly when Chuck twitches but doesn't back away. He knows that Chuck has never backed away from a challenge.

They're standing toe-to-toe, neither one breaking the eye contact. Raleigh can see Chuck's breath hitch, and can feel his own heart slamming around in his chest. He makes the final move before either of them know what's happening; his hand slides around to cup the back of Chuck's head and closes his eyes as they kiss.

It's sweeter than Raleigh expected, with less of the power play that usually sparks between them, but it's no less breathtaking.

He pulls back, just far enough that he can see Chuck's face (and brace himself for a punch if he totally misread the situation). Chuck's eyes are still closed, and he's biting gently on his lower lip, as if he can taste Raleigh. Raleigh closes his own eyes, resting his forehead against Chuck's.

"Welcome home," he whispers.


End file.
